Antes de engañar
by Waaleej
Summary: Te dirá un "te amo" millones de veces pero y ¿A cuantas mas no les dice lo mismo? ¿Con quien más tienes que compartir al hombre que duerme en tu cama? Serás Kyoko Tsuruga pero ¿A cuantas mas les habla palabras de amor al oído mientras las folla en un hotel barato?. Regalo para las chicas del grupo.OOC y semi AU


**Before He Cheats.**

Soundtrack: www (punto) youtube (punto) com/watch?v=WaSy8yy-mr8

–_Claro mi amor, yo te extraño todos los días. Ojala estuvieras ya aquí_– ¿Quién imaginaria que Tsuruga Ren podía ser así de empalagoso? Empezaba a detestar tanta miel en sus conversaciones.

Hacia un par de días había salido de la ciudad para participar en el promocional de su nueva película en el extranjero. No había cumplido ni una semana fuera de su departamento y su flamante novio era la primera vez que contestaba su llamada.

–Si me extrañas tanto, ¿Por qué no llamaste antes?– Pregunto Kyoko. Le molestaba de sobremanera ser siempre ella la que tenía que llamarlo para saber de su día. Si no lo hacia, podía pasar días y días sin saber de él nada.

–_Lo siento, nena. He estado ocupado. Ya sabes, programas aquí, dramas por allá. No tengo ni cinco minutos para mí solo_– Él siempre tenia cosas que hacer que cada vez se veían menos. Kyoko empezaba a pensar que la relación se estaba yendo en picada y luego el salía con palabrería barata que la hacían cambiar de opinión.

–Podrías pedir vacaciones, Ren– No era la primera vez que se lo comentaba y él siempre rechazaba la idea. Tres, dos, uno… No tardaba en llegar sus excusas.

–_No puedo, mi vida. Mi trabajo es importante_. – Igual que siempre–_Pero tu descuida, diviértete. Te veré en un par de días mas cariño. Tengo que irme. Te amo_– Y colgó.

Ren cada vez actuaba mas extraño. Y ella sabia exactamente el porque.

Cientos de veces las mujeres de la agencia coqueteaban descaradamente con él cuando creían que ella no estaba viendo. Sonrisitas estúpidas por aquí, guiños discretos por allá. Insinuaciones todo el maldito tiempo que empezaban a darle dolores de cabeza. Ella era su novia y tenían que respetarla como tal. Lo dejo pasar, no era culpa de Ren que ellas fueran unas zorras ofrecidas

Un día mientras visitaba su departamento, encontró un lápiz labial rosado detrás del espejo del baño. ¿Un labial? Ella nunca usaba maquillaje fuera del set. Lo dejo pasar.

Otro día, cual él había pasado a recogerla, dentro de su automóvil encontró un paquete de preservativos roto. Intento recordar y no encontró ninguna fecha en la que ellos lo hubieran siquiera intentado hacer en el auto. Era de mal gusto montártelo ahí, donde cualquiera podía verlos. Lo dejo pasar, probablemente el se había echo una paja o algo por el estilo.

Siempre había llamadas importantes de su trabajo que lo hacían dejarla en el restaurant a mitad de la comida porque tenia asuntos urgentes que resolver.

Cenas canceladas, citas pospuestas, llamadas ignoradas, mensajes no devueltos.

No se tiene que ser muy inteligente para darte cuenta que te están poniendo los cuernos.

–_Ignora todas las señales si quieres, Kyoko. – _Había dicho su mejor amiga, Kotonami Kanae, cuando ella le comento sus sospecha_s_ – _Ignora todo. Sigue creyendo que el es un príncipe de cuento de hadas. Que era un hombre puro y casto hasta que te conoció. Que nunca piensa en otra mujer cuando esta contigo. Piensa que él te ama y que van a vivir felices para siempre. Créele cuando te dice que te quiere. Haz oídos sordos a los rumores que hay sobre el. Ignora a las zorras de su trabajo por que el siempre será inocente. Si decides creerle, atente a las consecuencias. Serás su esposa. Ante la ley y ante todos tu serás la señora de Tsuruga Ren, pero tu y yo sabemos bien que solo es ahí donde eres la única para él. Cerrando la puerta tu no existes mas por que él nunca estará contigo. Te dirá un "te amo" millones de veces pero y ¿A cuantas mas no les dice lo mismo? ¿Con quien más tienes que compartir al hombre que duerme en tu cama? Serás Kyoko Tsuruga pero ¿A cuantas mas les habla palabras de amor al oído mientras las folla en un hotel barato? ¿Estas dispuesta a casarte con él? Tu sabes que hacer._

Ella las había visto, todas y cada una de las señales. Las ignoro completamente.

¿Cuántas mujeres? ¿Desde cuando? ¿Quiénes? ¿Por qué? Millones de preguntas abundaban en su cabeza como peses en el océano. No tenía ni una sola jodida respuesta.

Tenia que saber realmente si lo que ella sospechaba estaba en lo correcto o si eran estúpidas exageraciones.

Llamo a Yashiro y le pregunto por el horario de su novio.

–Siempre sale a las nueve Kyoko chan– Respondió como quien habla del clima

– ¿Tiene algo para mañana en la noche?– Yashiro nunca traicionaría su confianza.

–Nada, sale a las nueve igual que _siempre_–

Al día siguiente terminaba sus grabaciones ese día y tomo el primer vuelo que salía con dirección a Tokio. Ella había querido avisarle la noche anterior que regresaría, pero él con sus excusas de siempre no la escucho. _O no quiso escucharte, Kyoko_

"_Ojala que todo sean imaginaciones mías_" rogaba, pero sabia perfectamente que no estaba equivocada.

Tomó un taxi en el aeropuerto para ir directamente al departamento de la superestrella–ídolo–de–todo–Japón y festejar que había regresado antes.

En menos de veinte minutos estaba llegando a la zona residencial donde su "maravilloso" novio vivía. Bajo su bolso y su pequeña maleta, pago al taxista y entro al edificio. Las luces del piso seis estaban encendidas. Su novio debería estar sorprendido cuando la viera entrar.

Adoraba ese lugar, tan tranquilo, tan pacifico. Parecía que todo el universo se había puesto de acuerdo para ponerles de vecinos a personas encantadoras. Nunca había escándalos, nunca había escenitas a medio pasillo. No se escuchaba ni un solo sonido cuando Kyoko subió al ascensor y presiono el numero seis.

Una suave musiquita inundo el pequeño espacio de dos por dos que es esa caja de metal de colores amarillo y café claro. Casi había olvidado que esa mañana había pensado que su novio le era infiel. Casi.

Con toda la calma del mundo, recorrió el pasillo que separaba la puerta del elevador con la puerta del departamento 684. Busco dentro de su bolso la llave/tarjeta que la dejaría entrar y la introdujo en la ranura. Espero a que el foco se pusiera en vede y giro la palanca.

Despacio y en silencio abrió la puerta. Se podía decir que hasta el universo conspiraba junto a ella para sorprender al futuro padre de sus hijos.

La mullida alfombra gris que adornaba el piso impedía que sus delicadas pisadas se escucharan. Dejo su maleta y su bolso en el recibidor.

No hizo falta que pusiera mucha atención en buscar cosas extrañas en el departamento. Camino a la recamara que tantas veces compartió con Tsuruga Ren, encontró una falda y un sostén tirados como la piel de serpiente que muda cada cierto tiempo. Tirados sobre el suelo como si quisieran ser vistos.

"_Eso podría tener explicación, Kyoko_" Claro, era entendible. Quizá los hubiera comprado para ella, si sus pechos fueran copa 40D y no el miserable 28B que era.

Apenas había levantado el sostén de encaje, tan vulgar, que adornaba la sala cuando una mujer rubia salió riéndose de la habitación principal.

Kyoko la vio de pies a cabeza y se sintió decepcionada.

Ella había imaginado que si tuviera que ser cambiada por alguien, al menos esa mujer seria como Shoko san, la manager por la que Shotaro la había mandado a la mierda. No la cambiarían por alguien tan… corriente como la mujer que tenia frente a sus ojos.

Rubia teñida. Ese color que no sabes si así es de natural o si es que jamás se ha lavado el cabello en su vida. Casi tan alta como Ren, llena de un cuerpo con un montón de curvas, con la piel tan bronceada que su piel competía con el color de la zanahorias. Unos ojos verdes que a leguas se notaba que eran pupilentes. Los labios de un color rojo que combinaban a la perfección con la piel de extraterrestre naranja. Vestía con la camisa blanca de su, hasta entonces, novio tapándole justo lo necesario para que ella no tuviera que ver directamente las zonas prohibidas de esa mujer.

La mujer la vio y abrió los ojos como platos, como si creyera que Kyoko era alguna alucinación causada por el exceso de sexo. Detrás de ella salió el hombre perfecto, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara como la de aquellos que saben que recibieron un millón de dólares por no hacer nada.

– ¿Por qué te detienes…– decía antes de ver a una Kyoko enfundada en unos jeans y una playera sujetando el sostén de la rubia. –yo… he… Yo puedo explicarlo. Esto no es lo que parece–

Kyoko quiso reír cuando escucho ese comentario. Ren acababa de decir dos de las frases más empleadas cuando te pescan infraganti. ¿Qué se suponía que era? Que ellos habían tomado una ducha juntos y después dormido sin haber follado como conejos mientras ella trabajaba. O que había metido y sacado su miembro de esa mujer mientras pensaba en ella.

–Estoy escuchando– dijo tranquila. No estaba molesta, ni siquiera su sangre hervía. Incluso sonrió al ver como ninguna de las dos personas que estaban frente suya sabían que hacer.

–Déjame explicarte, mi amor– Nunca había visto al ídolo de todo Japón tan asustado como cuando la vio sonreír de manera lobuna. No solo la había cagado, la había cagado masivamente.

Kyoko levanto una ceja y con la gracia de la reina Isabel de Inglaterra soltó el sostén y camino directo a la habitación a la que ellos acababan de salir. No se esforzó por mantenerse serena y tranquila. Es como si Setsu, Mío y Natsu hubieran tomado el control de todo.

La habitación era una completa porquería. Ropa regada por todas partes como si hubiera pasado por ahí un huracán, la cama deshecha y las mantas tiradas por todas partes. Incluso le llegaba el olor a perfume barato, sudor y sexo.

Con la frente bien en alto abrió las puertas del gran closet de la habitación de su ex prometido y rebusco en su interior. Y entonces lo encontró. Era probablemente lo único que se llevaría de esa casa.

–Tranquila Kyoko, yo entiendo que estés molesta– decía Ren desde afuera mientras intentaba precariamente ponerse unos jeans.

–Yo estoy tranquila Ren–Kyoko salió del closet. Natsu estaba al mando en ese momento. Le sonrió con malicia como un león que se toma el tiempo de ponerse servilleta y coger cuchillo y tenedor antes de comer un antílope. – ¿Te parece que estoy molesta? – Enarco una ceja.

–No, pero necesito pedirte una disculpa por lo que acabas de ver, no era mi intención hacerte eso. Discúlpame nena– Entonces fue cuando cayo en cuenta por que una mujer que no esta molesta es mucho peor que una que grita, que patalea, que maldice.

_ZAZ! _El bate que Kyoko traía en las manos se estrello directo en el muslo izquierdo de Ren. El dolor de un fémur casi roto y músculos desgarrados fue lo peor que había sentido en toda su vida.

– ¿Qué demonios haces, Kyoko? – Grito mientras se llevaba las manos a la pierna en un intento inútil de disminuir el dolor.

–Nada querido, absolutamente nada– Kyoko no había puesto la suficiente fuerza como para romperle el hueso pero si la necesaria como para hacer doblarse del dolor a un roble como Tsuruga Ren. La rubia retrocedió un par de pasos, alejándose de la pareja. Alejándose de la zona de guerra.

Kyoko se giro un poco e atesto otro golpe certero. Y la lámpara carísima que la Julie Tsuruga le había mandado a su hijo en su mudanza, se rompió en mil pedazos diminutos de cristal tallado a mano. La sonrisa torcida de Natsu crecía más y más con cada golpe que daba.

Pero Mío no iba a quedarse con esos dos miserables golpecitos. Como si eso sirviera para sanar su orgullo herido. Levanto el bate y se lo cargo al hombro como un bateador que sabe que llego la hora de marcar un buen _home-run_ y hacer a su equipo victorioso.

_RAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHH!_ Fue el grito de piedad que soltaron todos los cuadros que estaban sobre el tocador donde ella cada mañana se maquillaba. Una lluvia de vidrios salto sobre ella y una adolorido Tsuruga Ren.

La pequeña Setsu daba pequeños saltitos dentro de Kyoko, había más juguetes que romper dentro de ese carísimo y sofisticado apartamento.

Kyoko salió de la habitación y el suave _tap tap tap_ de sus zapatos sobre la alfombra sonaban cual himno de guerra mientras se disponía a escoger un nuevo lugar para la masacre.

– ¡Detente Kyoko! ¡Estas demente! – Ren venia detrás de ella, él muy iluso seguramente pensaba que podría detener a la bestia de guerra que era en esos momentos Kyoko Mogami. Cometió el error más grave que pudo hacer: puso su mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

La chica se volteo tan rápido que el moreno solo fue consciente que otro batazo se había hecho lugar en sus costillas derechas. Estaba seguro de que ahora si estaban rotas.

La mirada de asco, con la aristócrata cara de la primogénita de la familia Hongo se poso sobre la cara de Kyoko.

–No vuelvas a tocarme– Dijo en un susurro que desgarraba cuanto tocaba a su paso.

En menos de cinco minutos había destruido completamente el cuarto de baño, inodoro y bañera de mármol importado desde la isla de Grecia. El lavamanos ahora no era mas que un tubo donde salían chorros de agua al por mayor y un montón de escombro regado por doquier.

Pero no era suficiente. Para Natsu, para Mío y para Setsu nada era suficiente.

Alguien dijo una vez, creo que fue Nicolás Maquiavelo, que si vas a dañar a tu enemigo, dale tan fuerte y tan duro que el maldito no se atreva a buscar la venganza. Justo eso era lo que esas cuatro cabezas pensaban, enseñarle al maldito bastardo de Tsuruga Ren que de Kyoko Mogami nadie en este mundo se burla.

Rápidamente todo lo que se encontró entre Kyoko y la lección de su anterior amante, solo fueron pedazos de vidrio, cerámica, pinturas y madera rota.

Regreso sus pasos a la habitación y tomó la ropa de cama, llevándosela consigo a la mesa que se encontraba a mitad de la sala de estar. Volvió a la recamara y saco toda la ropa que encontró y la deposito junto a las sabanas. Luego arrojo los caros perfumes y fragancias que con tanto ahínco coleccionaba Ren y los aventó a la ropa. Fue ahí cuando saco la cara de cerillas y todo ardió en llamas.

El foco de la habitación no tardo en reventarse por la temperatura tan elevada que quedaba debajo de él, haciendo que cayeran una lluvia de pequeñas chispas sobre la habitación.

Pero aun no estaban satisfechas. Ni Mío, ni Natsu, ni Setsu, mucho menos Kyoko estaban satisfechas. Faltaba algo.

La rubia.

Ella aun no pagaba y de ahí nadie se iba sin saldar su cuenta.

Camino hasta encararla y la muy estúpida, la miro con arrogancia. ¿Quién maldita sea se creía ese pedazo de mierda para mirarlas así?

No pensó mucho y dejo ir toda su fuerza en una bofetada que hasta a alguien de la talla de un elefante lloraría del dolor.

La bofetada llego a la otra mejilla y la mujer lloro. No solo lloro, imploro piedad.

Ahora si estaban satisfechas.

Y como si las cuatro mujeres fueran una gata, Kyoko giro sobre sus talones y camino hacia la salida.

Detrás de ella la hoguera era inmensa. Pero no le importo. Con su bolsa de diseñador, su pequeña maleta en la mano y el bate al hombro dejó el departamento sintiéndose bien consigo misma.

De ahora en adelante, Tsuruga Ren se la pensaría dos veces antes de engañar a la siguiente ingenua que cayera en sus garras. Porque obviamente no seria ella otra vez.

Si, Maquiavelo tenía razón: Tsuruga Ren encontró a un rival con la cual jamás buscaría una venganza.

.O.O.O.O.

Hola Señoritas.

Ya se que se supone debía de escribir Inocencia Seductora y Remake, pero hoy se me ocurrió escribir esto y juro por dios que no pude parar de escribir hasta que estuvo completo.

Ojala y este tan bueno como en mi mente por que Fum! Esta idea esta barbara.

Por cierto, escuchen la canción por que, Carrie me dio muchas de las ideas para la historia.

Antes de que se me olvide, el oneshot se lo dedico a todas aquellas chicas que me dieron su apoyo el día de ayer. Gracias chicas. Son un amor. Las adoro.

Saludos .


End file.
